Protoss vs. Zerg (StarCraft)
=Orders of Battle= Expect the opposing Zerg to be utilizing the Zerg vs. Protoss orders. Protoss players frequently play defensively in versus zerg. The zerg is more mobile, and can beat many of the early protoss units in the field at even cost with just zerglings. Protoss has to rely on tech to get ways to hit the zerg back hard - templar, corsairs, archons, reavers, or dark templar. This tech takes time, and the protoss usually relies on cannons and/or zealots until they are ready to strike back. It's critical that the protoss choose a strategy that is not weak to the zerg's build in the process, otherwise a huge tech switch is necessary, one the protoss doesn't always have time for. Unlike other matches, once the protoss player breaks the zerg contain, the focus shifts to striking at the zerg's expansions and ruining their economy. Like TvP, it is not as necessary that the protoss expand - the protoss army is slow and can't defend far off expansions easily against the mobile zerglings and mutalisks. But unlike TvP, usually it is more effective to strike at zerg's expansions rather then their main - without 2-3 gas-producing bases the zerg has few options. If the protoss can keep the zerg from holding 2 more bases then them, particularly if that means less then 3 zerg gas geysers, the protoss usually can contain and grind the zerg into the ground. Because of this, "PvZ" tends to be one of the shorter matchups. The mid game comes quickly as the protoss usually techs. And because the protoss is focused more on containing then expanding, it is not uncommon for the late game to happen before the minerals are all mined out. Early Game Common Strategies 2-Gate Zealot Rush Natural Forge/cannon to early expand The Bisu build. This is an economic, fast-expand build. Build a 8-pylon->forge->2 cannons to hold your natural and your ramp. Then build a 14-nexus followed by gateway. Because it takes fewer minerals for zerglings to destroy photon cannons than the cannons themselves cost, this is dangerous, and should only be used on maps that enable you to defend your natural and ramp with the cannons. It's imperative that you build defense before your nexus, because Protoss will have a time disadvantage. Otherwise a quick 5-pool or 9-pool and 6 zerglings can easily get into your base and wreck havoc before you get a single cannon in. Fast Stargate This is often the build espoused by most Protoss vs Zerg matches where the Zerg has managed (as is common) to contain the protoss. Corsairs, available the moment the stargate is finished, is used to destroy scouting overlords, and prevents a zerg mutalisk rush. With enough corsairs (6+), they can easily take out any advancing scourges, which leave the zerg no choice but to use hydralisks to defend their overlords. This requires heavy micromanagement, and should be reserved until later in the game, when the protoss economy can afford spending a great deal in a harassing strategy. Counters A pair of scourges can take out a corsair with minimal minerals, and less cost in gas (75 gas for 2 scourges, vs 100 for a corsair). Both teams require heavy micromanagement to ensure that neither gets an upper hand in a fast air rush. Rare Strategies Cannon Rush Either pylon in opponent's base and forge there followed by cannons or pylon->forge in your base and pylon->cannons in your opponent's base. Seen almost exclusively in low level play, even rare in trick play, because caught early enough it is very tricky to deal with. It takes four zerglings to destroy a cannon, so the protoss player has a 50 mineral disadvantage in this regard. It requires multiple cannons catching the zerg player off guard, where 2 cannons can take out a zergling in one shot and overcome 8 or more zerglings. Particularly effective if you can funnel the zerglings through a chokepoint, or place your cannons in a place that is difficult to reach yet covers the main or natural mineral lines. Mid Game Common Strategies Corsair Harass Reaver drop Dark Templar drop +1 Zealot Attack Zealots normally require 3 hits to kill a Zergling, however, if the Protoss player has one greater attack upgrade than the Zerg's carapace upgrades, then the Zealots require only two hits, doubling the effectiveness of the Zealot against Zerglings. Fast forge + mass Zealots early game. Counters'''An overlord watching over the base can see if a forge is being built, and, if it's spinning, that can only mean a +1 Zealot rush. Building an evolution chamber and matching the attack with a carapace upgrade ensures that Zerglings are economically advantageous. Otherwise, a fast tech to lurkers or mutalisks may also work. Zealots and an Archon Mass zealots and an archon to defeat mutalisks and zerglings. '''Counters Lurkers. Mutalisks harassing the opponent while their army is away. Zealots, Archons, and High Templar The big protoss push, sometimes called the protoss "big ball". Use high templar to psionic storm lurkers, hydralisks, and mutalisks, and the rest of your "ball" to punch through expansion defenses and ruin zerg's economy. Use archons to also defend against the air. Make sure you have zealot speed and at least +1 attack to give your zealots that extra punch. Add dragoons or reavers if lurkers become a real serious threat (see Full Tech, below). Counters Lurkers, spread out to require one storm per lurker. Observers are rare at this stage, making it very difficult to deal with lurkers. Lurkers are even better if you use scourge and an overlord to take out observers. Later, ultralisks and zerglings can be very effective, or mass hydralisks. If you can, dodge those storms! Anticipate that the opponent will use their high templar and don't send your units in all at once to get stormed to death. Instead attack in small harassment waves until storms are exhausted. Dark swarm on archons/cannons and plague on the zealots are also very effective. If you have them already, mutalisks are great to pick off the high templar. Alternatively use queens to spawn broodlings on the templar, utilizing their range and wasting none of your infantry. Or, use your lurkers to slow the protoss down and use the rest of your army to harass and distract the protoss' main force while you expand. Rare Strategies: Dark templar/corsair combination. In the late game you are no doubt suffering a disadvantage as protoss. It is time to stop using corsairs to simply harras, but to help you win the game. After you have 11-12 corsairs take out as many overlords in the enemy base as you can. Use the remaining overlords to elminate any detectors they may have around their troops, and at the same time send in dark templar. Late Game '''Common Strategies Full tech Zealots, dragoons, archons, reavers, observers, and even templar combine to drive the zerg army back and strike at the zerg's expansions. Counters Ultralisks can lead a strong ultraling or ultra/hydra charge, supported by defilers. Lurkers can slow this down, but ultimately you'll need a lot of money and expansions to compete. Corsair/Reaver Corsair/Dark Templar Storm drop Rare Strategies Strategy